


In These Moments

by OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter



Series: 500 Fic Challenge [6]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Pre-Canon, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter/pseuds/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter
Summary: Crixus' POV on being with Lucretia





	In These Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all this is another one of those quick little, one-shotd that I busted out without putting a lot of effort into. I do remember someone or a few requests for Lucretia/Crixus so here we are! Comments kudos summaries and bunnies are most welcome! I hope you enjoy!

"Crixus, you are summoned." He nods and follows the guard waving to Pietros. This has become some sort of routine. Barca and Ashur would leave with Dominus, and Crixus would get a ten to fifteen minute conversation with Pietros before being summoned by Lucretia. Naevia meets him at the steps nodding a thank you to the guard. After months of this he'd think she would actually speak to him now. He's tried a couple of times in the past, but all he got in return was wide eyed stares combined with deep red blushes. Crixus stopped trying after a few weeks. 

They were silent as they walked through the halls. He wonders if there will ever be a child running around. That was the whole point of this arrangement. True he's glad that they've started enjoying it...but there was still something cold in it. Crixus sighs when Naevia walks away, signaling Lucretia making her entrance. Something she has started doing. Dramatic, and in a sense alluring. He actually smiles when she comes out of the shadows. It wasn't a lie that his Domina was a beautiful woman. Crixus could feel his cock rising in anticipation.

"I find myself more and more eager for your cock. Does the knowledge please you?" Crixus feels his heart start pounding. These moments before their coupling was dear to him. Her honesty was refreshing. He loved the fact that she stood tall and proud, openly claiming her desire for him. Crixus nods.

"Yes, Domina. But not as much," he steps forward grabbing her from the back of her thighs and lifting her up, the way her shit of a husband never could, "as pleasing you does. Giving you what you desire." She grins cat like, obviously pleased. 

Lucretia reaches in between them dropping his clothes and freeing his cock. They both moan as he fills her with one hard thrust. Crixus sets her on the bed nearby the two of them quickly becoming frantic in their need for each other. Lucretia was screaming as Crixus grunted with the effort to make her. His large calloused hand cupping  a breast  guiding it to his mouth, teasing the pink nub with his tongue. She arches her back locking her ankles behind his back urging him on. 

It was fast, it was hot, but to Crixus it was more than that. In the moments like this, where Lucretia was calling his name, it was like the wall between Domina and slave were gone. He could tell how much she loved him by the way she was desperate for him. Crixus groans when Lucretia started convulsing around him. It happens too quickly for his liking, but he grips her hips, angling himself better as he starts a bruising pace. Lucretia was smiling as she matched him. It always amazed him that she could. 

Crixus made it a point for her to find release two more times before giving in and tumbling over the edge with her. It warms his heart to know how much she treasured his seed. In the hopes that their child would some day be running a muck. He wonders if it would be a boy or girl? Crixus shivers a little the last of his orgasm milled from him. 

Lucretia smacks his arm and starts squirming away from him. 

Crixus nods and stands up. Dressing in silence as she cleans up a little. Because just like that, it was back to business. He sighs looking at the ground waiting to be dismissed. Back to the bowels of the ludus to spend his free time listening to Barca and Pietros dream of freedom. 

"Naevia go ahead and take Crixus back down. I'm done with him for today." Lucretia states not even giving the Gaul a second glance. Crixus's mouth thins and his jaw clenches but he follows the girl out anyways. Perhaps one day she will admit her feelings. One day she won't immediately send him away and ignore his. Maybe.


End file.
